Drew walks alone
by ryuu-bushi
Summary: Drew's 15, walking through a mall when he hears a song that describes him perfectly...alone. He has nobody and nobody needs him. Even the girl he loved left him, but who's going to find him? Contestshipping songfic ENJOY! rated for language


* * *

So I was trying to find that described Drew from PokemonI really have wanted to write a songfic just haven't found the right character and song match up yet, bur now I have! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Drew walks a lonely road**

**Song: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**  
Show:Pokemon

Contestshipping

* * *

Drew Hayden was walking through the mall. 'Gods how overrated can this place be.'  
he thought. Suddenly he heard a song come on. "Now ladies and gentlemen the top song in the region. 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' By the band Green Day."

'I like green,' Drew thought_. __**(AN/ Randomness! lol)**_

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
_

Dre looked startled as he walked towards the food court. This song was describing him! He was always alone, he wandered town to town to town, always alone, but it was the way he lived and he was used to it. His 'home'.

_  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone  
_

Never had anyone wanted to be with him. His parents were so close to abandoning him. Of course since it would ruin their esteemed _reputation _in the region, they kept him only long enough to give him a bank card and send him packing on his Pokemon journey. Drew sat down at one of the tables.

_  
I walk alone  
I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

No one was beside him. The only people who really wanted him were his fangirls, and ugh! They didn't even know the real _DREW_! His eyebrow twitched, getting frustrated with the song...and with himself. He never noticed a pitiete brunette slip into the bench across from him.

_  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

How many times in his 15 years of his existence had he questioned his own existence? Why was he here? Who in their right mind would care if he disappeared? Parents wouldn't, his rivals would only care about having a better chance of winning, he didn't have any friends, and the girl he loved was always with someone else...

_  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
_

"Psh alive.." he muttered What did it matter if he was alive? What good was life if your your always alone, no one else beside you, nobody to back you up... he might as well be the only person on the face of the earth. His only friends were Pokemon, no one ever saw the truth of his existence, there was nothing, not everything...

The girl frowned after hearing what the green haired boy whispered. 'So its the song thats getting to him, but...is he really alone?'

_  
I walk alone  
I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

He'd always be alone no matter where he went. How high or low he searched for a person to FIND him...never he might as well get used used to that fact. He got up and started to leave again so engrossed in the music he didn't notice the girl following him._I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  
_

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

Drew walked out of the mall. Here I go on with rest of my journey, maybe just maybe I can find her...someday? Ah well might as well start back on the road of his.. alone...always alone...sigh

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

"I might as well just disappear!" He whispered harshly.

"Drew!"

Drew turned around. When he saw who it was he put a smug expression on his face.

"Why May whatever are you doing in Johto? Couldn't resist my good looks huh? I mean..."

SLAP!

Drew held his cheek as he staggered back into. Looking at May he saw tears streaming down her face.

"May..."

"DON'T EVER SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!! DON'T EVEN THINK LIKE THAT!!" May screamed sobbing into her hands.

"Huh? What was I saying?"

"W-w-what! You didn't even realize you were saying all the stuff when you were listening to that song!?" stammered May half in anger the rest in confusion and just being upset.

"Was I?" Drew didn't know what to say to that. Had he really been saying all that stuff under his breath? "How would you know anyway?"

"I've been looking for you ever since I've gotten to Johto! Only I find you looking as lost as can be listening to depressing angst music in the middle of a food court!"

"You've been following me that long huh? Why do you even bother I'm not worth. Besides where's that boyfriend of yours?! I surprised he's not dragging you around!"

May looked surprised. "I have a boyfriend? That the first I've heard about this! Whose going around spreading rumors about me being their girlfriend! Your not dumb enough to trust the fan boys... DAMNIT!! I bet its Brendan!! When I get my hands on him!!" (Somewhere far away Brendan started violently sneezing)

Drew shook his head. How many guys did she know? "I was talking about Ash."

May calmed down. "Oh Ash?" "Yeah" Drew looked upset by her calm reaction.

"I don't like Ash like that, besides Misty you probably slaughter me and feed my guts to her...Well anyway its much much more romantic with Ash and Misty! They're sooooooooo made for each other!"

Drew was happy. "Anyway Drew what was that crap about being alone...you have me don't you...?" May was blushing and looking past the trees towards the ocean.

Drew looked startled then calm again as well as blushing. (AN: They're having a god awful load of mood swings aren't they!!) "Yeah I do. Um say May would would that mean you'd be willing to travel with me?" May looked up at him then back out over the view blushing. "Of course Drew. I wouldn't leave you. I mean...!"

They walked a bit into the forest.

"Say Drew, when you were muttering you were saying about the girl you um, love is always taken...who is she?

Drew who was in front of her froze. Then May being as clumsy as she is of course tripped over a root crashing into his chest as he was turning around.

Silence enveloped the couple. The sun was setting over the ocean though the two didn't notice this, only the closeness between them.

May looked up at Drew. Drew stared down into her big cerulean eyes then pressed his lips to hers.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but it was only 30 seconds.

"Does that answer you question?" Drew asked nervously and was about to walk away instead of listen to how she only wanted to be friends.

"HOLD ON! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING YOU STUPID!! I LOVE YOU TOO SO THERE!!" May yelled whilst blushing as red as her shirt.

Drew stopped in his tracks and turned around, picked her up by her waist and held her up.

"You really mean that?" Drew whispered hoarsely.

"Of course I." She said. "I love you Drew! Now and Forever! Your not alone, I'll always be here, so no more listening to stupid songs!"

Drew laughed. "All right."

Awhile later as they were walking back through the forest (I'll let you imagine what happened between then and now!), May tensed up. "Drew.." "Yah May? Whats wrong?" "What time is it?" Um 7:55. Why?" "Shoot DREW! The Pokemon center shuts its doors at 8!! ARG THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" "HOW IS THIS ALL MY FAULT?!"

And some things never change!

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed the story! PLEASE REVIEW!! If you want I'm thinking of writing a sequel! Up to you!! All up to you!!


End file.
